Stranded: Alive
by jtf007
Summary: When disaster strikes, there are choices. A choice to give up or stand up and fight. when forced to fight, who will he fight for. His new friends or the humans who are abducting the native dinosaurs. will he survive the fight to come against the greatest enemy that ever lived. The darker side of humanity. (Human Male OC x Female Raptor) Rated M to play it safe.
1. Prologue Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic park franchise. Big thanks to Vantage77 for the ideas and support. I would not have been able to do this alone. I do not own the idea for the translator or the pale-eyed ones in this story. I would recommend a story in this genre is the story Awake and Alive: Adaptation by Vantage77. During the summer break I will not be able to upload or type up chapters. I will be writing it on paper and typing it up when school gets back in.

Prologue: third person POV

Tyler grunted as he pulls at the net hanging over the edge of the boat, his muscles taut from the stress. Slowly pulling it onto the boat, he curses when it starts to drag him into the ocean. A second pair of hand, scared from old wounds, grab the net and help to heave it in. With a wet thump, it falls to the deck spraying John and Tyler. Tyler scowled while carefully untying the nots holding the top closed; he dumps the fish on the deck to start sorting. Big fish thrown to John for disembowelment and storage, small ones back in the ocean to grow.

Minutes pass by unnoticed between the two as they both focus on their work before either broke the silence. John glanced up at Tyler when the last fish was stored. "Your brown hair is messed up Tyler." Said John, a huge grin on his face. With a mischievous smile, he lunged at Tyler wrapping him in a headlock. "Here let me fix that for you." John said as he rubbed the blood from his hands into Tyler's hair.

Wiping the blood dripping from his brown hair Tyler glared at his grinning friend. "That was not funny, John." Still glaring, he stepped inside the sparsely decorated cabin. The inside had a homey feel to it. Each of the tall Oakwood windows was set in a white molding of jumping fishes. A round table, bolted to the Pinewood flooring, was surrounded by a handful of matching chairs, while over in the corner of the room was what I was searching for. Tyler's head swiveled as he looked around the room; there on the kitchen counter, folded neatly, was a pile of towels.

Quickly walking over to them, Tyler grabbed one then walked over to the stainless steel sink in the bathroom. Leaving the door open Tyler turned the water on dunking his head in the flowing liquid, to wash out the drying blood from his hair. The floor creaked as John walked over to stand behind me. He cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. Ignoring the person in the doorway Tyler turned off the water and straightened up. With his hair wet and dripping it fell into his green eyes. Carefully grabbing the towel off the wooden counter he began to dry his hair in the reflection of the mirror.

The man standing before him was tall for his seventeen years, with a messy mop of blond hair that fell into his eyes constantly. With his high cheekbones and full lips he might have been handsome to some. He was built more like a runner than anything else, with his slender build he was lengthy yet his muscles were toned from fishing, each one standing out in sharp relief against his beige skin.

Tyler sighed looking over at perfect John. Sometimes he envied him. Both of them were tall and tan, with full lips and high cheekbones but that was where the similarities ended. Where Tyler was lengthy John's body was evenly proportional. All of him was thick with muscle, crisscrossed with scars from his time in Iraq unlike Tyler's toned figure.

John was a skilled killing machine while Tyler only shot at a target. He sighed before turning to face his sometimes aggravating friend still scowling at the ground. John's face, usually full of happiness, now etched with wrinkles was full of concern.

"You okay Tyler. I really didn't mean to make you angry. It was supposed to cheer you up. You have kind of been depressed lately" slowly he raise his eyes to meet the ones staring back at him.

He wondered if he really has been depressed. "Sorry John. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong. I've been on edge for the past few days."

John pursed his lips wondering what could possibly go wrong. The sun was shining, the wind was quiet, and the sea was calm. All together a tranquil scene. Pushing the thought aside John changed the subject. "So… how's the hair?"

Tyler shrugged, the light from the starboard window highlighting the ends of this hair in gold. "Well it is as bloodless as it can be without a long shower." A thought crossed John's mind and he could not stop himself from saying it. He had to approach the subject carefully, knowing that Tyler was still touchy when the subject was brought up.

John casually walked over before sitting down on the closed toilet. "Tyler I want to talk." John said carefully.

Even though Tyler didn't know what was going to be asked, he still stiffened up. "What do you want to talk about, John?" Tyler said, his tone guarded.

John avoided looking Tyler in the eye, afraid of showing him what he was thinking without even getting to the topic he knew Tyler needed to come to terms with. "You know you are my friend, right?" Tyler looked confused. He nodded his head yes, still staring hard at John's face, watching for any flicker of emotion that might give away what John might be working towards. "And you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Again Tyler nodded, still wondering where the conversation was heading. John cleared his throat, looking suddenly nervous. Shaking his head and pulling himself together for the big question. "You do know that your parents aren't coming back, right?"

Suddenly Tyler's face hardened, and when he spoke his voice was razor sharp. "You can't know that. Any minute they could come home." John tried to put a hand on Tyler's shoulder before he could move Tyler roughly shoved his way past him and walked down the hallway. Calling over his shoulder without turning around, he said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am going to bed."

Tyler reached the door at the end of the hallway, opened it, and then slammed it behind him. John couldn't move from the spot he was left at, too stunned that his best friend was just cold to him. Minutes passed before the shock wore off and sadness filled its place. Slowly gathering the sopping towel he walked across the hall to deposit the still dripping towel into the wicker basket behind the door.

"He just needs time to cope." he said to himself. "He will pull through this and come out of that shell of his. He just needs time." John reassured himself, knowing that if something didn't change soon, Tyler would not make it through the next few days. He didn't know what to do to help his friend in his time of need. Silently praying for help, John walked through the door into the fading light, planning on securing the deck for the night before turning in himself.


	2. Prologue Pt2

It was early in the morning. Too early for the sun to rise when the flashbacks started. It was early afternoon in my family's yard. I was barely five when it happened. The sun was well above the clearing that surrounded my two story house. It once was my fathers' until he left for reasons that mommy wouldn't explain to me. She always said "when you are older it will be all explained to you. The paint was still the same as when he left, a slightly faded light marigold yellow with white trim around the windows. It was the same tall Victorian style house that too was passed down to my mom.

My mother and I were camped out on an old faded blanket, playing with my dinosaur collection. The trees cast their shadows all around us, sheltering us from the scorching sun. I had a velociraptor that I was pretending was attacking my mother's T-Rex when a sound was heard over the swooshing of the branches.

Chop-Chop-Chop, a shadow began to form in the distance.

Silently I asked what was coming this way. We lived in the middle of nowhere. We owned over 200 acres on darkly shaded forest land that had been passed down the family through the years. There was no one within five hundred miles who knew where we were. I thought back to the last time we had a visitor and came up blank.

Silently I pointed it out to mom and we stopped our fight to watch the mysterious thing fly toward us. It was a shiny black thing that had a long low profile, it was black in color and had no wings that I could see. It puzzled me what kept it in the air, so I turned to mom and asked "What is that, mommy?"

Her emerald eyes turn to my forest green ones, her expression was plain but her eyes held worry. "It is called a helicopter, a Blackhawk to be exact." When she saw my confused expression she pointed to the approaching helicopter "Do you see the blur above the body?" I nodded "There are thin long pieces of metal that spin very fast above the body, they are called rotors. They keep the heli in the air."

The sound got louder as it got closer to the clearing we were in after a few seconds passed the heli started descending toward the clearing floor. Mom got to her feet and told me to stay, that she will be right back and then began to walk toward the landing craft as it touched down. Halfway the door opened and a tall dark haired man carrying a long barreled gun around his shoulder, stepped down to the ground.

The man upon seeing my mom, his face broke into a smile before him and my mom began to talk while walking toward me. When my mom came close to me she scooped me into her arms. "Tyler… do you remember this young gentleman." The person who I thought was a man looked younger up close, he had to be at least 15 but I couldn't tell his age. I slowly shook my head, watching him stranger closely.

He was about the same height as my mom, at around 5'5, muscled build, with crystal blue eyes and a mop of brown hair that was shaved close to his head. "This is John, he used to take care of you when you were a baby. He is also a family friend." I watched the tall boy in front of me, wary of the stranger in front of me. "You can trust him Ty." said my mom.

Slowly she grabbed my hand and put it in John's. "I want you to listen to me Tyler. You listen to John you hear, mommy has to leave for a little bit. But I promise that I will be back." Tears started to fall down my face. "Some problems have come up at work so I have to leave, but I promise that I will be back." She kissed away my tears away then placed me in John's grasp. "Mommy loves you so much. I will come back to you!"

She walked toward the heli as I began to thrash. "NO MOMMY… DON'T GO, PLEASE." She was almost at the waiting aircraft when she turned back.

"Mommy will always love you baby, I love you so much." She blew me a kiss and climbed aboard. The door closed behind her and the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

"NO MOMMY!" I slipped from John's arms and began to run. "MOMMY PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME!" The heli was over the treetops when I fell. "MOMMY NO…don't leave me!" I curled up in a ball on top of the green grass and began to sob.


	3. Prologue Pt3

Prologue Pt. 3

"When loneliness is a constant state of being, it harkens back to a childhood wherein neglect and abandonment were the landscape of life."

― Alexandra Katehakis, Mirror of Intimacy: Daily Reflections on Emotional and Erotic Intelligence

Disclaimer: I do not own none part of the Jurassic park franchise. I only own the OCs and storyline. I am sorry for the long time between updating. My school blocked the site and I just figured out how to get around it. I have had this chapter made since Jan. 1st and I couldn't update. Please enjoy and don't forget to favorite.

 **Listen to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

Tyler gazed out at the cold steel waters, watching the moonlit swells rock the boat.

Sunrise was still hours away and he was alone on deck except for the near cloudless sky.

John was still asleep on the couch, while I stood buried in memories of the past since awaking from the restless sleep.

He was still thinking of the dream last night.

The experience was planted firmly his mind, ruling his thoughts and driving him out of sleep and on deck.

He could still feel the sorrow from the dream full me.

' _Was that really a dream..."_ thought Tyler. He watching puffy white clouds through tear streaked eyes.

' _... and if not … why is my mom still gone. What could have happened to her?'_ he cursed expensively while wiping at the streaks of salt.

There were so many questions and not enough answers. It was so frustrating.

Tyler stood there for a few minutes, watching the waves rolling in, when a voice of a certain someone spoke from behind him.

"Bad dreams huh." John asked.

Tyler stayed silent. He was still shaken up about the bad dream.

He just couldn't trust himself to start crying if he spoke.

Slowly the John ambled up beside me. He leaned on the railing, gazing out toward the horizon.

His arms folded around himself like he was insecure.

The silence stretched between them in pregnant silence as they both listened to the crash of the waves against the hull.

John spoke first, his voice thick and quiet and full of sadness.

His voice echoed my own feelings, my emotions that flooded me since waking.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I should have never tried to..."

I interrupted him then with a shake of my head.

"...What are you sorry for, John. You did nothing wrong."

I was exasperated. He honestly had no clue did he.

He turned away from the water feeling sadness swell inside him.

"You were just trying to help me." I said

Slowly John turned and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I may not have done anything wrong, but I am still going to apologize. I never should have tried to force you to come to terms with what happened."

I opened my mouth to speak but John beat me to the punch.

"It was wrong of me and for that I am so sorry."

Tyler was speechless.

' _How could he think that was his fault. That was all my doing.'_

Slowly I spun to face him.

' _If I had stopped living in the past…'_

Then a thought slammed into me at warp speed.

I remember the dream in vivid clarity.

It wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory.

' _John was there when my mother left. Maybe he knows what happened to her. Maybe that is why he was trying to come to terms with it.'_ Tyler thought.

Hope seared through my veins bringing with it the prospect of a family.

My eyes rose to meet the ones staring back. I wiped my eyes again with the back of my arm before asking the question that was trying to rise unbidden to my lips.

"John...do you actually know what happened to my mother." His eyes filled with sorrow before he looked away, sealing the truth in my mind.

He knew. He knew this whole gripped me, forcing all of the hope bury itself a grave twelve feet beneath the cold hard ground.

I began to hyperventilate. My heart slammed like a jackhammer in my chest.

"YOU KNEW. YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME." I screamed in Fury

"I TRUSTED YOU." I turned away.

"HOW COULD YOU." I screamed. I could not believe it. Not John. It was unreal. This was impossible and yet my mind said it was true.

Minutes passed as I stood there getting a grip on reality. I finally spoke when I knew i would not scream.

"…. how could you John."

I trusted him… and yet… did he not try to make me see the truth last night. Even if he tried in a roundabout way.

I couldn't make sense of what I found.

The world was upside down and my whole world was shattered. I could feel the ground collapse from beneath me.

The truth was too much for me. Too much to deal with in my shaken state. I collapsed and passed out before I even hit the ground.

 _ **Annnnd that is the end of another great chapter. Don't remember to favorite if you like and please review. I still need names for characters. Next chapter we are heading to the island.**_


End file.
